Conveyor trolleys typically have bearings between the wheel and the hub of each trolley wheel assembly to allow for smooth, generally low friction rolling of the wheel relative to the hub and trolley arm. However, the bearings typically require lubrication and may contaminate various paint processes if the oils or lubricants bleed or leak or drip from the bearings as the wheel assembly and trolley travel through the paint processes. Also, pre-paint cleaning operations and the like typically use highly caustic materials or solutions which may breakdown the lubricants in the bearings, resulting in premature failure of the bearings.
Conventional journal bearings may be implemented to avoid the concerns with typical roller bearings. However, such journal bearings are typically high friction assemblies and thus do not provide for a smooth, low friction rolling of the wheel along the conveyor system. Because the journal bearings do not include roller bearings and may have a high friction interface between the wheel and the hub, such journal bearings often require lubricant to provide smooth rotation of the wheels about the hubs.
Therefore, there is a need in the art for a trolley wheel assembly which overcomes the shortcomings of the prior art.